


Você mudou minha vida

by Forever_s2



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam Levine, Boys In Love, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Mating, Meet the Family, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Protective Blake, Top Blake
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_s2/pseuds/Forever_s2
Summary: Blake é um advogado rico que não gosta de relacionamentos até que conhece adam, um ômega nerd e tímido.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Não acho muitas fanfics shevine por isso decidi escrever uma eu mesmo se tiver qualquer dica ou comentário me deixem saber ;-)

Blake é um alfa de 29 anos que vive pulando de bar em bar sem compromisso algum, bebe, transa e vai trabalhar essa é sua rotina diária, seu chefe/pai estava longe de entender por que ele fazia isso, realmente nem ele entendia, simplesmente é mais fácil relaxar desse jeito.

Adam é um ômega de 18 anos que está no seu último ano do ensino médio, escapar de valentões, trabalhar na star bucks e estudar era sua rotina diária,seus pais e irmão nunca estavam em casa a única coisa que alegrava seu dia era o lindo alfa que sempre comprava o mesmo cappuccino com canela e lhe dava bom dia todas as manhãs, mesmo sabendo que esse alfa nunca o notaria adam não consegui parar de pensar nele. 

PVO Blake

Hoje como todos os outros dias acordei com uma ressaca enorme e nada melhor do que um bom cappuccino para aliviar minha dor de cabeça, mas primeiro preciso passar no Carson.  
Digito uma mensagem rápida antes de sair de casa para ele me esperar em frente ao seu apartamento.  
-hey!  
-hey blake, ressaca de novo?  
-sim, preciso de minha dose diária de cafeína pra melhorar.

Partimos para o café sem muita conversa, carson é meu melhor amigo desde pequeno, tenho muito o que agradecer a ele por não ser uma pessoa matutina como eu.

Entrando no café a primeira coisa que me chama a atenção é o melhor cheiro que eu já senti, não, não é do café que estou falando, é do lindo ômega que sempre está lá para pegar meu pedido, ele cheira como lavanda, maçã e baunilha, esse cheiro sempre me acalma mesmo nos dias mais estressantes.  
-Bom dia Adam, o de sempre por favor.  
-Bom dia Blake, aqui está. Adam me entrega o café enquanto eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele.  
-oh sim, você estava atrasado então eu imaginei que fazer o seu cappuccino antes poderia te ajudar. Diz adam com as bochechas rosadas e seu tom de voz baixo.  
-isso é muito gentil da sua parte obrigado. Se for possível adam ficou ainda mais corado com o elogio, nunca vi alguem mais bonito.  
-d..de..de nada.  
Dei o meu sorriso mais encantador e me despedi virando para carson que estava me olhando com o olhar mais estranho que eu já vi sobre ele.  
\- cuspa logo o quê que foi?  
\- nada, eu só nunca vi você apaixonado  
\- eu não estou apaixonado  
\- blake a quanto tempo eu te conheço? Exatamente a minha vida toda e eu nunca te vi desse jeito, você virou literalmente outra pessoa quando entrou lá, todo alegre e sorridente simplesmente porque viu aquele omega no balcão.  
\- cara eu não sei do que você está falando  
\- só convida ele logo pra sair  
\- sim? Você acha que ele aceitaria?  
\- claro que sim ele esta totalmente na sua pode apostar

Esse diálogo passou o dia inteiro na minha cabeça mau consegui trabalhar pensando que apenas talvez aquele lindo ser humano possa ser meu companheiro. Espera eu acabei de pensar nele como meu companheiro? Não isso é loucura estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono.  
Naquele dia Blake foi direto para casa quebrando sua rotina diária.

PVO Adam

Acordei mais um dia pra ir a aula, não vejo a hora de terminar a escola e nunca ver ninguém daquela escola novamente. Me arrumei, tomei café e sai para começar meu dia, como sempre meus pais nem perceberam que eu existo, estou tão cansado disso, nem meus próprios pais me suportam imagine um alfa decente, preciso parar com esses pensamentos hoje faço hora extra e preciso estar com a mente livre de problemas. Primeira tarefa do dia: trabalho, lá vamos nós.

Já são 8:30 blake deve estar atrasado vou fazer o cappuccino dele para ganhar tempo e ajudá-lo a acordar mais rápido, assim que termino de fazer o pedido de blake ele entra pela porta acompanhado de outro alfa mas não consigo tirar os olhos de blake, ele está tão sexy hoje com seu cabelo enrolado e desarrumado sem falar no seu cheiro, cheira como pinho, cereja e grama recém cortada.  
\- Bom dia Adam, o de sempre por favor. Blake diz pra mim como todas as manhãs.  
\- Bom dia Blake aqui está. Digo sem reparar em como séria estranho já ter seu pedido pronto, até que ele faz uma cara meio surpreso e eu começo a me sentir um pouco envergonhado pela minha atitude.  
\- oh sim, você estava atrasado então eu imaginei que fazer o seu cappuccino antes poderia te ajudar. Tento explicar sem parecer um maníaco perseguidor.  
\- isso é muito gentil da sua parte obrigado. Graças a deus ele entendeu minha atitude, espera será que ele sabe que gosto dele? O Que que eu respondo? Pensa rápido adam...  
-d..de..de nada. Ótimo agora ele acha que eu tenho algum problema. Bom pelo menos ele se despediu como sempre com aquele sorriso que eu secretamente amo tanto.

O restante do meu expediente passa como um borão, a única coisa que consigo pensar é em blake e em como ele provavelmente acha que eu sou patético. 

Para minha sorte ninguém implica comigo durante as aulas do dia dando um tempo assim para esfriar meus pensamentos. Ou não, não importa o que eu faça não consigo deixar de pensar em blake e em como eu quero passar minhas mãos no seu cabelo e bagunça-lo ainda mais.


	2. Encontros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo, estou um pouco insegura sobre minha escrita qualquer sugestões me deixem saber.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Blake dormiu a noite inteira e acordou antes do despertador tocar, mesmo depois de estar pronto para sair de casa ele ainda não sabe como irá pedir ao lindo omega da cafeteria para sair em um encontro com ele.

Depois de 10 minutos parado em frente ao star bucks no carro, blake tomou coragem e entrou dentro da cafeteria afinal de contas ele é um alfa confiante e bem sucedido certo? Ele consegue fazer isso."Bom dia Adam" blake finalmente fala com sua voz mais confiante no momento. " Bom dia Blake, o de sempre?" adam pergunta um pouco confuso com sua mudança de comportamento. " sim e eu também gostaria de saber se você quer sair comigo?" responde um pouco apressado. Alguns minutos se passam em silêncio com adam processando a pergunta e blake ficando nervoso que talvez não aceitaria sua proposta. " olha se você não qui-" "SIM, sim eu adoraria". Adam corta a frase antes que Blake mude de idéia. "Que horas você termina aqui?" "12:10, mas depois eu tenho aula" responde um pouco envergonhado. "Sem problemas essa é minha hora do almoço, passo 12:15 aqui para almoçarmos". "12:15 de hoje!??" "sim, se estiver tudo bem com você" " claro, claro mal posso esperar".

Eles ficam se olhando por mais alguns instantes até um cara coçar a garganta e mandar eles conversarem mais tarde e não atrapalhar a fila. Blake sai resmungando apenas para não causar problemas a Adam por que se fosse por ele já teria dado um soco na cara desse beta intrometido.

A manhã passa muito rápido para os dois e quando reparam blake já está na porta esperando adam deixar o serviço. "Hey, você é ainda mais lindo sem aqule balcão nos separando" " obrigado" adam cora e fala baixinho quase inaudível. "Pronto para ir?" "pronto".

Eles almoçam em um pequeno e lindo estabelecimento que contém um ótimo hambúrguer. " hmmm! blake isso é delicioso, acho que eu nunca coloquei nada tão gostoso na minha boca". "Que bom que gostou, mas nosso encontro ainda não acabou" blake dá uma piscadela em direção a Adam que cora pela milionésima vez em menos de uma hora. Risos. " Deus, você é tão idiota". 

No final do almoço adam já está atrasado para sua aula e blake como um bom cavalheiro oferece uma carona para sua escola." obrigado pela carona, adorei nosso almoço, não ria assim faz um tempo". "Eu também, amanhã passo no mesmo horário para almoçarmos de novo" " isso séria ótimo, tchau blake" adam da um beijo na bochecha de blake e sai do carro sem dar a chance dele responder.

Blake fica parado por um momento se sentido muito feliz com os acontecimentos desse almoço, voltando para seu escritório muito mais tranquilo do que ontem ele consegue deixar tudo adiantado para prolongar sua hora de almoço amanhã. 

Adam sai correndo do carro e nem percebe luke e sua turma olhando para ele com desgosto estampado no rosto. O dia começo tão bem para terminar tão mau, no final do dia saindo da escola em direção a sua casa luke empura adam na parde do beco . "nossa putinha omega favorita, estavamos com saudades de você mas parece que você já nos trocou por um alfa mais velho é realmente uma pena, pelo menos ainda podemos nos divertir, não é mesmo?" o grupo ao seu redor concorda e começam a encurralar adam ainda mais contra a parede. "Me deixa em paz". Seus protestos caem em ouvidos surdos e eles começam a bater em seu rosto e estômago, quando resolvem que já foi o bastante vão embora e deixam adam esparramado no chão.

Depois de algum esforço adam consegue se levantar do chão e ir para casa, lá ele toma um banho, faz alguns curativos e coloca um pouco de gelo no olho.

Há uma batida na porta quando ele está quase dormindo de baixo do cobertor. "Oi filho, você não vem jantar hoje?" "não estou com fome mãe" "bom se você mudar de idéia tem um pouco de mac and cheese na panela" ela sai sem perceber que ele está todo quebrado.

No dia seguinte seus hematomas estão mais visíveis do que ontem, pelo menos a maioria são em áreas que suas roupas cobrem, tomara que blake não pergunte sobre isso, simplesmente não sei o que falar para ele.

Blake entra na cafeteria no mesmo horário de sempre e a primeira coisa que ele nota quando entra é o grande hematoma no olho de Adam, ele fica inquieto na fila até ter a chance de falar com o omega. "O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Você está bem? Alguém te bateu? É só no rosto ou em outro lugar também?" " relaxa blake eu estou bem, nada que não tenha acontecido antes" adam responde um pouco desanimado. "Você vai me contar tudo na hora do almoço" não era uma pergunta era um ordem. "Hmph ta, tudo bem, então vai querer o de sempre?" "isso, mais não pense que essa conversa acabou estou falando sério sobre me contar o que està acontecendo".

Blake sai com seu cappuccino na mão e volta na hora do almoço com uma caixa de bombom para ajudar na recuperação de adam. "Isso é muito gentil da sua parte obrigado". " qualquer coisa pra você babe". Blake nunca vai se cansar de fazer adam corar. 

Eles sentam de novo no mesmo restaurante de ontem para comer e conversar. Depois que os hambúrgueres chegam blake solta a temida pergunta. " então o que aconteceu com seu rosto?  
" " certo, por onde eu começo? Bem eu nunca fui de fazer muitas amizades e durante o ensino médio tudo piorou, luke e seus amigos vivem me enchendo o saco, me chamando de nomes e me batendo como ontem, eles me prenderam contra a parde e simplesmente me bateram, acho que isso resume bem o que aconteceu com meu rosto ou melhor o que acontece com ele de vez em quando". Do outro lado da mesa ele escuta um rosnado baixo e possessivo. "A partir de hoje eu vou levar e buscar você na escola". "Você não precisa fazer isso eu só tenho que tomar mais cuidado, isso é tudo". "Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar isso não está em discussão". "Você tem certeza que não ira te atrapalhar?". " absoluta, você vem em primeiro lugar pra mim".

Terminando de comer o clima está mais leve tendo se distraído bastante com as palhaçadas uns dos outros. Blake paga a conta e leva adam até a porta da escola como prometido. Eles ficam se olhando por um tempo até blake não aguentar mais e puxar adam para um beijo, no começo o beijo é delicado somente uma pressão dos lábios mas isso só dura alguns instantes logo blake já está pedindo passagem para entrar na boca de adam que aceita com muito entusiasmo e o beijo se transforma em algo mais apaixonado e sexy do que qualquer um deles pensou. Eles só se separam quando o sinal bate atrás deles. "Boa aula babe, qualquer coisa me manda mensagem que eu venho te buscar". "Pode deixar, até mais tarde". Antes de sair adam da mais um selinho em blake e vai para sua aula mais feliz do que nunca.

O fim de semana chega e com isso os almoços vão parar também, bem é o que adam pensa, ele está meio acordado deitado somente com uma calça de moletom e pensando em como sua semana não foi nada mais do que maravilhosa, até uma batida em sua porta do quarto lhe tirar de seus pensamentos. "Hey mano tem um tal de blake na porta perguntando de você". Adam se levanta como se a cama estive em chamas e desce as escadas sem camisa e todo descabelado para se jogar nos braços de blake.

Blake estava um pouco nervoso de chegar sem avisar mas dada a reação de adam ele fez muito bem em vir. "Bom dia dorminhoco". Blake diz com carinho evidente em sua voz. "Bom dia, eu pensei que você não iria querer me ver hoje". "Isso é besteira eu já te falei que você agora vem em primeiro lugar pra mim". Apertam ainda mais o abraço que não querem deixar ir, até seus irmãos michael e liza interromperem seu momento.

Michael fala primeiro. "Então... Não vai nos apresentar irmãozinho?". "Michael, liza esse é blake, blake esses são meus irmãos michael e liza". "Prazer em conhecê-los" ele estende a mão para os irmãos que aceitam meio desconfiados. "Apresentações feitas agora nos vamos para o meu quarto". Adam puxa blake para seu quarto enquanto liza berra do andar de baixo para deixarem a porta aberta que naturalmente adam ignora.

A primeira coisa que Blake faz quando a porta está fechada é colocar as mãos na cintura de adam para abraça-lo mais uma vez. "Você tem hematomas no abdômen também" com dedos delicados blake passa as pontas sobre as feridas mas não adianta muito, adam estremece sentindo um pouco de dor. " sim ainda doi um pouco mas nada de mais, eu não vou quebrar vem aqui". Adam pressiona seu lábio contra o de blake e no minuto seguinte blake assume o beijo aprofundando ele e descendo suas mãos pela bunda de adam que geme baixinho e pressiona seu corpo mais perto de blake sentindo a dureza em suas calças, a sala está fedendo excitação e liso omega por toda a parte.

Blake levanta adam em seu colo e coloca ele deitado de costas na cama nunca quebrando o contato de suas bocas, a mão de adam entra pela camisa de blake passando por seu abdômen e indo em direção aos seus peitorais explorando seu corpo até tirar completamente a blusa e joga-la do outro lado do quarto. 

Quando voltam a se beijar a porta se abre de repente assustando os dois que estão tão imersos um no outro. "O que eu falei sobre a porta fechada?". Liza fala nem um pouco feliz. "Desculpe, não vou mais deixar fechada". Adam responde um pouco desanimado por ter que soltar blake. Liza lança um olhar mortal neles e sai sem mais palavras. "Vadia." "você acabou de chamar sua irmã de vadia?". "Sim eu chamei, ninguém dessa casa da a mínima pra mim mas quando finalmente eu trago alguém pra casa fingem que se importam". "Vem aqui babe". Adam senta no colo de blake e envolve seus braços no pescoço de blake. "Eu me importo com você e muito, eu entendo que ainda não nos conhecemos 100% mas eu quero você como meu ômega e companheiro". Adam deu um sorriso que iluminou todo o quarto. "Eu nunca estive mais feliz na minha vida como eu estou com você, blake eu quero você como meu alfa e companheiro". "Eu te amo". "Também te amo blake". Eles encostam as testas e ficam assim por um tempo.

Depois de mais alguns beijos leves eles decidem assistir um filme, com blake deitado de costas na cama e adam deitado com a cabeça em seu peito, um braço em seu abdômen e suas pernas emaranhadas.

No meio do filme os dois acabam dormindo, só reparam que isso aconteceu quando adam acorda com os créditos do filme passando.

Adam dá um leve beijo onde o coração de blake fica localizado, em seguida ele escuta vozes no andar de baixo conversando, estando muito baixas ele não consegue entender sobre oque estão conversando mas logo as vozes param e ele volta a se deitar nos braços de seu amor.

Quando blake desperta adam já está acordado e acariciando seu abdômen. "Hmm, quero acordar assim todas as vezes." blake dá um beijo no topo da cabeça de adam que esfrega seu rosto em seu pescoço farejando o cheiro alfa de pinho, cereja e grama cortada. "Você cheira muito bem alfa, como casa e conforto." blake seguindo o exemplo coloca o nariz nas glândulas de perfume do omega onde seu cheiro é mais forte, nunca se cansando do cheiro de lavanda, maça e baunilha desde a primeira fez que sentiu. "Você também meu ômega, minha casa está em você."

Depois de muito esforço para se desgrudarem e levantar da cama eles dicidem por as blusas e ir almoçar em algum restaurante perto.

Descendo as escadas adam fica surpreso quando encontra sua mãe sentada no sofá da sala, ele tenta passar despercebido mas não funciona muito bem e antes de chegar na porta ela o para. "Já era hora de decidir acordar, posso saber aonde você está indo?." "estou indo almoçar com meu alfa." e com isso ele sai sem mais explicações.

No carro adam não fala muito e durante o almoço também até blake ficar impaciente e perguntar. "Babe eu sei que você ta chateado, se quiser falar comigo eu to aqui, só não deixe isso atrapalhar seu dia afinal ele começou muito bem." adam solta o ar pelo nariz e concorda com a cabeça. "Ok você está certo, eu só não entendo, eles me tratam tão diferentes do que tratam meus irmão que eu não sei oque pensar, as vezes eu nem sinto que estou na minha casa mesmo, sei lá, você foi sem dúvidas a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo e parece que agora que estou feliz eles querem tirar isso de mim." adam encolhe os ombros meio sem jeito, ele nunca contou seua sentimentos pra ninguém.

Blake solta um rosnado um pouco alto que algumas pessoas olham para ele surpresas mas ele ignora em favor de dar sua total atenção a adam, vendo como seu omega está tão triste ele fala sem medo algum. "Ninguém vai nos separar eu sempre vou estar aqui com você e pode acreditar você já é o meu mundo e eu te amo com tudo que há dentro de mim." blake pega a mão de adam e olha bem no fundo de seus olhos transmitindo todo o seu amor enquanto vê a tristeza sair e entrar igual paixão.

Isso é novo para ambos, para Blake estar em um relacionamento comprometido, para Adam alguém que realmente cuida dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo sexta ou sábado!


	3. Fim de semana

Blake e Adam passaram o dia todo juntos, depois do almoço foram ao parque, deram comida para os patos, comeram algodão doce e sentaram em baixo de um árvore para conversar, com blake de costas na árvore envolvendo seus braços em adam.

No final do dia nenhum dos dois queria voltar pra casa mas blake prometeu que amanhã ele viria de novo para passarem o domingo abraçados e vendo filme em sua casa, com isso adam foi dormir muito bem, ignorando seus pais que deram uma palestra sobre não confiar em alfas e pensando no dia de amanhã.

Adam acordou cedo se arrumou, colocou suas coisas em uma mochila e ficou do lado de fora esperando blake chegar. Blake mal parou o carro e adam já estava abrindo a porta do passageiro com um sorriso enorme "Bom dia alfa". "Bom dia babe, pronto para um dia relaxante com seu namorado maravilhoso?". "Estamos falando da mesma pessoa aqui?." "Hey!, eu sou seu futuro companheiro". "Me lembre de novo por que eu concordei com isso". "Porque você me ama". "Ok você tem razão eu te amo muito". Com isso Blake não resiste e rouba um beijo de adam assim que ele termina a frase. "Eu também te amo".

A puequena viagem de carro ocorre tranquilamente com muita música, a maioria country mas adam nunca vai admitir que ele realmente gosta desse estilo, adam até grava um pedaço deles cantando para mostrar para jesse seu novo amigo do trabalho que por acaso acabou de se transferir para mesma escola que ele. 

A- bom diaaa é bom vc ñ está dormindo, olha isso aqui, por incrível que pareça blake canta mt bem 😱

J- cala a boca vcs dois formam uma dupla sensacional agr vai ter que cantar pra mim tb 

A- só se vc tocar guitarra 

J- fechado

Blake olha de lado e adam está sorrindo para o celular "Com quem você está falando ai? ". "Com jesse, ele é nova na cidade nos conhecemos no trabalho, você vai gostar dele, ele quer ser músico". "Acho que sim, podemos convidá-lo para nosso almoço amanhã". "Isso seria ótimo vou perguntar".

Depois de 2 minutos eles chegam ao um prédio de luxo e estacionam em uma garagem repleta de carros um mais bonito que o outro. "Aquilo é uma Lamborghini?". "Sim, eu tenho uma igual na casa dos meus pais, quando nós formos lá você pode dirigir ela se quiser". "Isso seria tão legal, mas acho que vou estar nervoso de mais para isso". "Nem se preocupa meus pais vão te amar". "Espero que sim".

Eles pegam o elevador e sobem até o vigésimo andar, blake abre a porta de seu apartamento e deixa adam entrar primeiro, eles dão um pequeno tur passando pela cozinha, banheiro, escritório, quarto de visita, suíte principal e parando na sala onde adam senta no grande sofá em forma de L e espera blake fazer pipoca para o filme. Enquanto esperava Adam deu uma olhada na decoração a sua volta, cores neutras predominavam o lugar muito bem organizada para alguém que mora sozinho, ele não encontrou nada muito pessoal, somente um quadro de blake quando criança brincando com um cachorro e seus pais sentados atrás perto de uma casa.

Blake voltou para sala com dois copos de chocolate quente colocando-os na mesinha de centro e depois foi buscar um balde de pipoca para dividirem, sentando no sofá estendeu o braço atrás de adam e trouxe ele para mais perto com a pipoca no meio e os copos na frente. "Então que filme vamos ver?". Adam pensou por um momento e respondeu "E.T, nunca me canso desse filme". " vai ser esse então". 

Quando o filme terminou blake se virou para adam e viu que ele estava dormindo em seu ombro, com cuidado ele tirou a caneca que ainda estava em sua mão e levantou ele do sofá carregando-o para seu quarto em estilo de noiva, depositando adam na cama blake subiu atrás dele e se aconchegou mais perto, caindo no sono também.

Adam acorda com o telefone tocando, sonolento e sem abrir os olhos direito ele pega o celular e atende. "Aló". "Oi... Quem é?". "Adam, quem gostaria?". "Jack, blake está ai?". Virando de frente para blake ele começa a deixar vários beijos no seu pescoço, bochecha, nariz e boca até o alfa estar meio acordado. " acorda, telefone pra você". "Blake falando, quem é?". "E ai irmãozinho, to vendo que agora suas noites ficam até de manhã, que cavaleiro". Blake revira os olhos "na verdade eu estou em um relacionamento muito sério". "Oh, por essa eu não esperava, acho que os parabéns estão em ordem então". "Obrigado, agora desembucha por que você ligou?". "Creio que são más notícias...a nossa tia faleceu o velório vai ser amanhã". Blake aperta um pouco seus braços em adam tentando raciocinar essa informação "me manda o endereço que vou estar lá."

Alguns momentos se passam em silêncio até adam não aguentar mais de preocupação e perguntar o que está acontecendo, depois da resposta que ouviu adam garante que estará todo o tempo ao seu lado e fará de tudo para ajudá-lo no que puder. Blake fica ainda uns bons 20 minutos só respirando o cheiro calmamente de seu omega.

Eles levantam logo em seguida e vão preparar algo pra comer, adam decide cozinhar um filé de salmão com aspargos e puré de batata para tentar animar um pouco mais seu alfa.

Quando pronto blake coloca a mesa e puxa adam para comer em seu colo junto com ele, seu humor já está melhor e eles desfrutam muito bem a refeição com blake elogiando sem fim a comida preparada por seu pequeno omega. "Eu tenho muita sorte de ter você como meu omega adam, te amo". Com as bochechas vermelha ele responde " eu também alfa, você é muito bom para mim te amo".

No final da refeição adam e blake recolhem e lavam os pratos e vão mais uma vez para o grande sofá se aconchegar juntos com um cobertor e assistir um pouco de televisão.

No meio de um programa de tv sobre leis adam está entediado e com uma ideia muito melhor do que fazer com o seu tempo ele começa a dar leves beijos no pescoço de blake e passar suas mãos pelas coxas do seu alfa até perto de sua virilha. Com um grunhido blake pergunta. " oque você está fazendo omega?". Com sua voz mais inocente adam responde. "Eu só quero chupar seu pau alfa, eu nunca fiz isso antes mas eu quero que você me ensine como". Soltando um gemido baixo o alfa responde. "Deus simm". O pênis de blake já está tão duro que ele não aguenta mais e desfaz o zíper da calça puxando para baixo e revelando seu pênis ereto com pré gozo na fenda pedindo por atenção. Adam ficou surpreso com o tamanho e a espessura, sendo ômega o seu não passava de 5cm já o de seu alfa tinha no mínimo 25cm e o nó não estava nem inchado. 

"Você é tão grande!". Nervoso com sua primeira vez fazendo algo do tipo ele pega o pênis na mão e da alguns empurrões experimentais ele é recompensado instantaneamente com o gemido encorajador de blake, ganhando um pouco mais de confiança ele começa a dar pequenas lambidas da base até a cabeça. "Assim mesmo babe, agora chupe a cabeça e tente colocar o máximo na sua boca...ahhh". Ele faz exatamente isso e da o melhor de si, ele fica um pouco decepcionado com sigo mesmo por não conseguir colocar muito na boca mas não desanima e aquilo que ele não consegue ele apoia a mão e segue os mesmo movimentos que sua boca, adam consegue fazer os movimentos certos e continua chupando, as vezes passando a lingua pela cabeça e pegando um pouco de ar enquanto lambe a base do pau de seu alfa. 

Tudo é de mais para adam, liso está vazando de seu buraco, seu pequeno pênis raspando em seu jeans, sua garganta apertando ao redor de blake, ele não aguenta mais e goza em sua própria calça, nunca se sentiu assim antes e é simplesmente maravilhoso.

Blake pasa as mãos pelo cabelo do omega agarrando de leve e encorajando a ir mais rápido e mais profundo, ele está quase lá só mais alguns segundos e ele sai da boca de adam e começa a se acariciar com rapidez até vir por tudo o rosto do omega evitando dar um nó em sua boca. "Você fica tão bonito assim marcado com o meu gozo". Blake fala e passa o polegar da bochecha até a boca de adam trazendo um pouco de gozo para a boca, que passa a língua em volta e chupa seu dedão gemendo ao redor.

"Vem aqui deixa eu cuidar de você pequeno omega". Adam se arrasta para o colo de blake e encosta sua cabeça no ombro dele para esconder o rubor que cobre seu rosto." você não precisa, eu acabei de vir em minha calça". O alfa passa suas mãos na frente da calça e sente a umidade lá. "Não se esconda babe, nós temos muito tempo, agora vamos tomar um banho e trocar essas roupas".

Depois do banho tomado que por incrível que pareça foi muito doméstico com blake lavando e massageando o couro cabeludo do omega e eles fazendo palhaçadas e brincando na água, foram para o quarto ficar enrolados no cobertor e conversando por um bom tempo até adam não ser mais coerente com suas respostas e acabar pegando no sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo terça-feira


	4. Velório

Acordei com o sol batendo na janela e demoro um pouco para lembrar onde estou até que sinto uma respiração no meu pescoço e braços fortes me envolvendo, lembro do dia maravilhoso que tive com meu namorado e como minha vida mudou em poucos dias, decido levantar para preparar um café da manhã mas os braços ao meu redor me seguram mais apertados não deixando eu sair, com um pouco de dificuldade me viro de frente para falar entre pequenos beijos "alfa, preciso ir no banheiro". Quase instantaneamente blake afrouxa seu aperto e consigo me levantar.

Depois de sair do banheiro vou de fato para a cozinha, depois de pasar pouco tempo lá os utensílios não são difíceis de encontrar, preparo algumas panquecas e bacon enquanto o café fica pronto.

\-----

A primeira coisa que reparo quando acordo é o cheiro familiar de bacon, levanto e vou até a cozinha seguindo esse cheiro maravilhoso que me acordou, a visão que vejo faz meu coração se encher de alegria, adam está sorrindo e cantando uma leve melodia enquanto frita os bacons na frigideira, sem fazer barulho vou até ele e o abraço por trás plantando um beijo em sua nuca. "Bom dia omega, o cheiro está muito bom". Adam leva um pequeno susto mas reponde com um sorriso maior ainda . "Bom dia alfa, espero que você goste do café".

Adam nunca se sentiu tão amado fazendo uma tarefa tão simples como preparar um café da manhã, ele tem certeza que fez a escolha certa quando decidiu entrar em um relacionamento sério com esse alfa, no meio da refeição seu alfa recebe uma mensagem que o deixa desanimado adam no mesmo momento vai até ele e passa seus braços no pescoço de blake trazendo mais perto para sentir seu cheiro tentando tranquiliza-lo. "Mensagem do meu irmão, o enterro vai ser hoje". "Eu vou estar do seu lado o tempo todo". "Mas você tem trabalho e escola para ir não quero te prejudicar". "Você não vai me prejudicar, eu vou adiantar minha folga no trabalho e na escola eu posso faltar, ok?". "Ok, eu te amo". "Também te amo".

Depois de tudo resolvido eles começam a se arrumar para o enterro adam não tendo nenhuma blusa preta pega um casaco não muito grande de blake para usar, ele está um pouco nervoso a final ele irá conhecer toda a família de seu alfa e as circunstâncias não são das melhores mas ele prometeu que estaria lá e ele vai, por blake.

Blake está um pouco agitado, mal conseguindo dirigir direito mas com a mão de adam na sua tudo fica mais confortável ele consegue estacionar e sair do carro mais tranquilo de quando entrou para vir, olhando ao redor quase todos já estão aqui, vejo jack e vou até ele. A primeira coisa que ele faz quando me vê é nos dar um abraço meio inesperado. "Você pode me soltar agora". "Ah sim claro, estou um pouco emocional, e esse deve ser o adam".

Quando a conversa se direciona pra mim eu entro em um pequeno pânico e não consigo pensar direito, graças a Deus blake percebe meu desconforto e fala por mim. "Jack esse é meu futuro companheiro adam, adam esse é meu irmão jack". "Wow futuro companheiro? Não imaginei que era tão sério, bem vindo a família adam, espero que possamos nos encontrar em uma outra ocasião melhor". Com essa breve pausa eu consigo me recompor um pouco e responder sem gaguejar. "Obrigado, eu adoraria conhecer mais da família de blake". 

Depois das apresentações feitas a conversa foi muito bem, conheci mais algumas pessoas da família de blake e consegui não me envergonhar nenhuma vez eu até acho que eles gostam de mim, todos falaram sobre já era tempo de blake sossegar com um omega decente e finalmente encontar quem tem seu coração. Mas eu ainda tenho dúvidas de que entendi certo, não é possível que blake fale tanto de mim para os seus familiares eu não sou nada especial.

O velório ocorre sem nenhum problema, pela primeira vez vejo lágrimas nos olhos do meu alfa, parece que eu estou sentindo a mesma dor e angústia que ele, meus instintos dizem para confortar meu companheiro e é exatamente isso que eu faço, limpo as lágrimas de seus olhos com meus dedos e passo meus braços em seu pescoço o trazendo mais perto para sentir meu cheiro como eu sei que ele se acalma, eu tento ficar o mais calmo possível para ajudá-lo e dá certo, blake vai se acalmando e antes de terminar o velório ele já deixou meu pescoço porém seus braços continuam na minha cintura me segurando.

As pessoas começam a entrar em seus carros e irem para o enterro blake e adam também, antes eles param para comer um lanche leve e depois vão para o enterro ninguém está falando muito mas não precisa, simplesmente a presença de adam ao seu lado já faz toda essa situação suportável, adam é a pessoal mais amável mais gentil mais adorável de todo o mundo e eu vou lembra-lo todos os dias disso até que ele não tenha mais dúvidas e veja o quanto eu o amo.

O enterro vai e vem sem muita cerimônia os familiares já estão mais calmos e indo para suas casas, quando estão saindo adam tropeça em alguma coisa no chão e quase cai de cara na grama, graças a blake que o pega antes disso acontecer, ele solta um pequeno grito e chama a atenção de algumas pessoas. "Aaaa...o-obrigado". Blake o coloca de pé não o soltando de seus braços e dando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Adam fica ainda mais corado e tenta se esconder das pessoas olhando para ele no pescoço do alfa. "Justo quando eu pensei que não iria mais passar vergonha eu faço isso". "Hey não se preocupe com isso, você agora tem um super herói particular para te salvar". Erguendo um pouco a cabeça adam olha nos olhos azuis do alfa e planta um beijo em seu lábio. "Esse herói vai ter um pouco de trabalho acho que vai ser necessário passar 24horas comigo me protegendo". "Hmm eu acho que faria esse sacrifício". Dando um último selinho eles saem de mãos dadas e vão para casa de blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo haverá smut!


	5. Primeira vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste universo a/b/o omegas masculinos são um pouco feminizados é comum eles usarem lingerie e terem apelidos femininos.  
> Eles também não precisão de estimulo diretamente em seu pênis para gozar.

Depois de um dia tenso adam decide passar em sua casa pegar algumas coisas para passar mais uma noite e fazer uma surpresa para blake antes de ter que voltar para casa, não que alguém sentiria falta mas é melhor não arriscar ficar muito tempo.

Talvez um jantar romântico a luz de velas, aquela lingerie nova que comprei essa semana e uma boa noite de sono possam fazer o truque.

Com isso em mente blake me leva em casa e entra junto comigo para buscar minhas coisas, a princípio a casa parece vazia até subir as escadas e reparar minha mãe limpando meu quarto.  
"Oi mãe, eu só vim pegar um par de roupa já to saindo". Falo tentando soar indiferente.  
"Claro, já terminei aqui, mas amanhã você vai dormir em casa e sem discussão". Mãe fala firme e sai sem olhar na cara de blake ou dar alguma chance para alguém responder.  
Se virando para mim blake fala. "Simpática como sempre mas não se preocupe essa não vai ser sua última noite dormindo ao meu lado".   
"Eu não duvido nada disso, agora deixa eu arrumar o que vou precisar para podermos sair logo daqui". 

Começo despejando a mochila com minhas roupas sujas na cama e nela coloco roupas novas para amanhã, meu pijama, discretamente coloco minha calcinha no meio do pijama e por fim pego minha mochila pra aula.

Tudo feito pego a mão de blake na minha e desço as escadas falando tchau e já saindo de casa.

Chegando no apartamento os cheiros de blake e adam estão misturados tornando blake um pouco possessivo em relação a adam, não conseguindo ficar longe dele, sempre abraçando e beijando.

Adam não vai reclamar disso ele nunca recebeu tanta atenção como essa e ele simplesmente não quer que acabe, um pouco mais tarde adam decide colocar seu plano em prática.

Primeiro ele sai dos braços de blake e vai até o banheiro colocar seu pijama, adam trouxe um conjunto de cetim azul composto por um shorts bem curto e uma blusa com alça fina e decote de renda, ele veste também sua calcinha modelo caleçon da mesma cor que seu pijama, ela é toda rendada com dois lacinhos na parte frontal dando um toque delicado. 

Adam se olha no espelho de corpo inteiro e gosta do que vê, seu short está mostrando a parte de baixo da sua bunda e não tem como blake resistir a isso.

Depois de conferir todos os ângulos eu saio do banheiro e vou na sala para por a segunda parte do plano em prática, provocar meu alfa e fazer o jantar.

"Alfa, eu vou fazer o jantar porque você não se arruma para dormir enquanto isso".  
Assim que blake se vira pra responder sua boca fica seca e ele não consegue pensar em nada para responder, a visão na sua frente é de tirar o fôlego, se levantando ele vai até seu omega e passa os braços em volta dele descansando suas mãos na curva da bunda. "Adam você está maravilhoso". 

Mas antes que blake possa fazer alguma coisa que adam não possa resistir ele se afasta um pouco e fala. "Alfa eu quero fazer um jantar para nós você não vai me distrair e se você me deixar fazer isso talvez eu possa ser sua sobremesa essa noite".

"Fechado". Com isso blake visivelmente se anima e da um beijo casto antes de ir se arrumar.

Indo pra cozinha abro a geladeira e vejo algumas opções possíveis, decido ir com um filé mignon ao vinho com alho poró, como é bom estar em uma cozinha onde tenho a liberdade de escolher e fazer o prato que eu quiser.

No meio do preparo blake chega por trás de adam descansando sua cabeça no ombro do omega e segurando sua cintura. Ele está somente com a calça do pijama toda listrada, preta e branca.

Adam parece tão a vontade e contente no meio da cozinha fazendo as coisas, isso me deixa muito feliz sabendo que parte dessa felicidade foi eu que causei e espero demostrar meu amor todos os dias, adam merece o mundo e muito mais eu só quero que ele veja o quanto ele é especial para mim e o quanto eu o amo.

Algumas manobras são necessárias para terminar o jantar e montar a mesa, blake não para de tocar, agarrar, beijar e falar que ama o seu omega mas no final tudo fica pronto como adam imaginava se não melhor, a mesa está com uma toalha vermelha, 2 velas estão no centro da mesa iluminando a sala, os pratos e taças estão um na frente do outro com uma garrafa de champanhe no meio.

"Alguma ocasião especial para esta noite maravilhosa?". Blake pergunta um pouco cauteloso pensando que talvez tenha esquecido alguma data especial.  
"Nada especial eu só queria fazer algo para levantar o seu humor depois do dia que tivemos". Adam responde pegando a mão do alfa na sua e dando um aperto nela.

Quando começam a comer adam percebe que blake está comendo rápido demais. "A comida não vai fugir do prato você sabe?".  
Blake lambe os lábios e responde. "Eu sei mas a comida está muito boa".   
"Claro e não tem nada a ver com a sobremesa?".  
"Ok isso pode ter algo a ver".  
Adam ri um pouco do alfa ansioso a sua frente e continuam a comer, blake diminui o ritmo mas não totalmente e uma conversa leve flui com muitos risos da parte do omega.

Depois de comerem adam recolhe os pratos da mesa com a ajuda de blake.

Quando tudo está pronto adam se vira para blake e inicia um beijo, no começo é só uma pressão nos lábios mas logo o beijo fica quente, as mãos de blake estão amassando a bunda do omega tirando gemidos de sua boca enquanto os braços de adam estão em volta do pescoço do alfa passando as mãos pelo cabelo já despenteado.

Blake os guia para quarto não soltando adam de seu aperto, parando algumas vezes no meio do caminho para se beijarem, chegando no quarto blake começa a tirar a blusa do omega deixando alguns beijos na medida em que a pele é descoberta. O alfa coloca adam gentilmente no centro da cama e paira sobre ele, suas mãos exploram um ao outro.

Blake desce sua mão até o cós do pequeno shorts do omega e começa a remove-lo ele sente um pouco de nervosismo saindo de adam e para o que está fazendo e olha diretamente nos olhos de adam passando tranquilidade. "Nós não temos que fazer nada se você não quiser babe".  
"Eu quero é só que....eu estou um pouco inseguro".  
"Hey olha pra mim, você é a coisa mais importante pra mim nós vamos passar o resto das nosas vidas juntos, eu te amo e vo-".  
Blake é cortado de sua frase pela boca de adam na sua, o beijo que se segue é cheio de desejo e promesas.

Suas ereções estão pressionadas uma na outra fazendo uma fricção e causando gemidos em adam e blake, o alfa levanta rapidamente e tira sua calça junto com sua cueca ficando nu em cima do omega.

É a primeira vez que adam vê blake totalmente nu e ele não consegue parar de olhar, o alfa parece um modelo que acabou de sair de uma capa de resvista. 

Blake volta pra cama e prende os braços de adam a cima da cabeça devorando sua boca, descendo ele deixa um rastro de beijos até chegar em seu pênis, lá blake solta os braços do omega e tira o short dele revelando sua calcinha. "Você está lindo babe". 

Blake passa a língua sobre o material da calcinha já úmido, desde seu buraco até a cabeça do seu pênis, tirando um gemido longo de adam. "Alfa...por favor".   
"Shhh eu vou cuidar de você meu pequeno ômega".

Blake tira a calcinha de adam e mergulha para lamber o buraco gotejante a sua frente, adam não consegue se conter e geme alto com as lambidas no seu buraco, ouvindo seus pensamentos blake fala. "Não precisa se segurar omega, eu quero escutar você".

Com isso blake volta a lamber e introduzir sua lingua no buraco de adam, o omega geme mais alto dessa vez agarrando os lençóis que estão do seu lado.

Blake adiciona um dedo ao lado de sua língua e atinge aquele ponto doce dentro de adam que o faz se contorcer e soltar um gemido de surpresa e prazer. "Ai, bem ai".

O alfa continua até adam não aguentar mais e gozar derramando gozo em seu próprio estômago, sem tirar os dedos de dentro de adam, blake lambe o gozo da barriga e do pênis do omega, deixando um chupão no quadril e outro perto do umbigo, adam não consegue parar de gemer com todos essas novas sensações, essa imagem de blake entre suas pernas vai ficar gravada em sua memória pra sempre.

Um dedo se torna dois depois três, adam já está duro de novo e se contorcendo a baixo de blake. "Blakeee...por favor...eu estou pronto me foda".

Não tem como blake resistir a um pedido como esse, ele mesmo não está mais conseguindo se segurar ele precisa estar dentro de adam agora.

Subindo pelo corpo de adam ele beija o omega que sente seu próprio gosto na língua do alfa.

Blake guia seu pênis na entrada de adam e entra devagar centímetro por centímetro dando tempo para adam se acostumar quando necessário, totalmente enterrado dentro do omega eles gemem em unison em poucos segundos adam move seus quadris pedindo para se mover.

Blake entende perfeitamente o pedido de adam e começa com um ritmo lento até o omega se acostumar melhor com seu tamanho mas logo o alfa acelera o ritmo entrando e saindo sem descanso, adam segura as costas de blake e geme frases incoerentes, as únicas palavras que saem é alfa...por favor...mais rápido...ai mesmo...alfa...ai...alfa.

Neste momento blake está atingindo o ponto g de adam e seu nó está inchado e pegando a borda do omega, os dois estão a beira do orgasmo mais algumas investidas e adam goza novamente, logo em seguida blake força seu nó para dentro de adam e goza os trancando juntos, se os vizinhos não escutaram até agora com certeza isso acabou de mudar.

Blake os vira de modo que o alfa está de costas na cama com adam deitado em seu peito, ele puxa um cobertor por cima deles e passa os braços em volta do omega quase dormindo em seus braços deixando um beijo em sua testa. "Eu te amo".   
"Também te amo".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sim eu dei uma desanimada mas vou terminar essa série, mais 2 ou 3 capítulos espero que gostem! S2

No dia seguinte o nó de blake já saiu mas seu pênis continua dentro de adam que acorda com um pouco de dor por ter sido sua primeira vez, abrindo os olhos mas a princípio sem se levantar adam sente os grandes braços de blake ao seu redor. Ele simplesmente não quer levantar mais, tudo isso parece um sonho

Depois de muito esforço adam toma coragem pra levantar afinal de contas ele não pode fugir do trabalho hoje, um pouco desanimado por isso ele se vira encarando o alfa do seu lado e surgi um sorriso em seu rosto sem nem ele perceber. " Deus como eu tenho sorte em ter você". Abrindo os olhos devagar Blake responde. "Não sorte tenho eu, não me imagino mais sem você comigo". 

Com muitos esforços e depois de muitos beijos eles levantam da cama para começar mais um dia, tomam banho juntos se trocam e saem de casa rumo ao trabalho de adam.

Chegando lá adam abre o café e faz dois cappuccino do jeito que seu alfa gosta, alfa e ômega ficam conversando e rindo até o horário que a gerente de adam chega e ele tem que abrir o café para o público, blake se despede relutante prometendo voltar na hora do almoço.

Adam observa blake entrar no carro e ir embora exatamente quanto jess entra pela porta um pouco atrasado mas com um sorriso no rosto. "Hey mano, pelo jeito os dias com blake foram bons em". Adam cora um pouco relembrando sua primeira vez. "Sim foi inesquecível." "ah meu Deus você transou com ele não foi?". Ficando mais vermelho do que nunca adam não consegue esconder seus sentimentos. "Sim" diz ele bem baixinho. "Ah não, você não vai fugir dessa, me conta tudo". Quando adam ia começar a falar a gerente chega atrás deles e manda eles trabalharem AGORA.

Sempre que possível jess ficava perguntando mais e mais sobre sua noite e adam estava muito feliz contando tudo. Quase no final de seu expediente blake entra pela porta e fica esperando ele sair. "Hey babe" diz o alfa cumprimentando adam com um beijo doce nos lábios. "Oi, só mais um pouco e eu já estou saindo". "Ok" com isso blake senta e espera seu amado omega terminar. 

Adam e jess saem um do lado do outro rindo oque blake não gosta nem um pouco afinal ele não sabe quem é esse beta ao lado de seu companheiro, sem perceber blake fica de pé imediatamente esperando seu ômega com um expressão não muito boa, assim que adam percebe isso ele vai direto para blake. "Amor oque aconteceu? ". Blake não consegue dizer nada somente olhar para jess com um ohar assassino no rosto. "Alfa olha pra mim", diz adam colocando as mãos no rosto de blake e virando sua cara pra ele, "esse é jess meu amigo que eu te falei lembra? ". Um pouco desconfiado o alfa se acalma e estende a mão para jess pegar. "Oi prazer eu sou o companheiro de adam, me desculpe por ter sido rude é só que nunca vi vocês juntos". "Sem problemas adam me falou sobre vocês, fica tranquilo é normal para um casal recém acasalado ficar enciumado". 

Depois de algumas conversas os três se deram muito bem e blake insistiu para jess vir almoçar junto. "O mínimo que eu posso fazer é pagar o almoço, vamos". E nisso eles sairam, almoçaram e blake levou eles até a porta da escola, quando o sinal bateu blake e adam não queriam se largar se beijando profundamente, claro que blake não queria se excitar no beijo mas era inevitável com adam cheirando tão bem. "Babe tem certeza que você não está no cio?". "Tenho sim, não em pelo menos 3 dias porquê?". "Você ta com um cheiro tão bom, eu não quero te soltar". Rindo adam ia responder quando jess interrompeu. "Gente eu sei que vocês se amam mas o professor já ta na sala e esse corredor ta fedendo a alfa excitado mais do que o normal". Rindo os dois se soltaram com vários eu te amo sussurrado.

Blake ficou até ter certeza que adam estava na sala para ir embora, oque ele não percebeu era que de longe alguém os observava com muito ódio nos olhos.

**Author's Note:**

> Vou tentar escrever capítulos maiores e postar uma vez por semana, espero que tenham gostado


End file.
